Adventures of the Clave
by Wonderland Creatures
Summary: What happen when jace enrolls in a local high school, is stalked by the most unlikely girl, and ends up with a hippie magnus for a friend? Only time will tell. So join our mortal instrument friends as they carry out duties for the clave.
1. Chapter 1

His lips were set into a deep frown, a scowl ready to erupt. Dark eyes shined hell's fire, as anger coursed through him. Clary watched as his fist clenched tightly, the outline of his body trembling, waves of rage rolling off him. The situation at hand here was a dangerous one that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Simon- ", Clary spoke softly. She put her hand on his shoulder, her green eyes filled with sorrow. "It was bound to Happen, there's nothing you can do."

Simon bared his teeth. Bits of black hair fell to his eyes, draping around them like a curtain as he shook his head desperately. "No," his voice was hoarse. "No, it can't be possible. This is a dream I'm in my bed, dreaming this horrible nightmare."

"Simon," Clary's voice came out stronger. "It's time, move on." She slapped Simon across the cheek and grasped his shoulders, trying to shake sense into him. "It's gone and never coming back. Besides, it was a horrible brand. I'm surprised it even lasted this long."

Simon whimpered. "No, no, it can't be true. That was my favorite mayonnaise!" Tears were starting to form in his charcoal eyes. "Clary, we have to-"Simon was abruptly interrupted by the shrill ringing of Clary's phone.

"I-"Clary began, but was cut off by an overemotional Simon.

"Just go. Leave me be in my current state all alone, as your lips caress words into the air that reaches someone's devil ears," Simon continued ranting. "Leaving me to this reality of darkness surrounded by the cold, heartless people who inhabit it. As they beat my spirit brutally killing the last spark of life in my soul." By now Simon's head was cast down, and his voice was but a mere whisper.

"I didn't know you were so poetic," Clary said dryly. "Or dramatic, have you been watching those soap opera re-runs again?" The screaming of her phone died long ago, as it beeped into a voicemail.

Walking away to navigate the isles in hopes of a bathroom. When her search came up futile, she huffed, running a frustrated hand through her fiery red locks. Her eyes automatically scanning the store in search of someone who worked there. _ What does a person have to do around here to find a bathroom, _Clary thought. _I mean really, is it so hard to put up a few signs pointing towards the bathroom. I spend all this money on their stupid products, put up with Simon's attitude because they decide not to carry his favorite mayonnaise, and to top it all off I can't even find the -_, Clary's internal ramblings were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Whoever has their hand on my shoulder, better take it off before I go to jail for murder!" Clary seethed. Slowly turning around to see who the culprit is and was shocked to find a boy around her age with plush golden locks and bight eyes. She was captivated by his looks and barely registered the fact that he was talking.

"- to help someone. " He said, and clary couldn't help but stare as his lips formed the words. Finally, breaking out of her trance due to the fact that it had become silent. She shook her head trying to clear out the confusion that had taken up residence in her head.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked in a voice that clearly proved she hadn't been paying attention.

Her question caused him to smirk._ Why is it that whenever I find someone cute he always turns out to be cocky?_ Clary internally pleaded.

"I said murder is a high price to pay for wanting to help someone." The mysterious stranger said with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"Yeah…. Well you should learn to keep your filthy hands to yourself." Clary grumbled. Still upset about being caught staring.

"Awww….. You know you liked it." The stranger said with that same smirk. "And judging from your reaction I'd even go as far as to say you actually enjoyed it!" The boy said with a chuckle, knowing full well the effect he was having on clary, by the way her jaw was clenched and her hands were curled into a fist at her sides.

"Hey, whatever strokes your ego; can you just tell me where the bathroom is? I really need to go." Clary's tone was clipped, her need to hear the message exceeding the need to argue for her dignity.

"Party pooper," the man retaliated by sticking his tongue out, only putting it back I his mouth when he saw he look on Clary's face. "Fine, fine….." he stated with a sigh, putting his hands up in mock defeat. "You see that door…. Go in there and to the right there should be a bathroom" he said pointing to a set of double doors marked employees only.

Clary raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure about that?" she questioned her tone disbelieving.

"Yeah….. But even if I wasn't what choice do you have?" he said the last part with a smirk adorning his features. _I guess he's right…I mean, besides doing mission impossible and trying to hunt down someone who works here and is willing to help, he's the only option I have. _ While Clary came to a conclusion the man's smirk grew, knowing that he one.

"Fine… but it's only because I really have to go." Clary huffed, hating having to give him the satisfaction.

"Whatever you say." The man said, then turned around and walked away the smirk still a feature on his face.

_What an infuriating jerk,_ Clary silently fumed. On the outside she was perfectly composed, only her eyes bearing the fact that she was drowning in anger on the inside. When she finally reached the doors, she slowly pushed them open, and was relieved to see the sign for the women's bathroom.

She entered the room and hopped onto the porcelain sink pulling out her phone in the process._ All righty the, let's get this show on the road. _Clary thought while accessing her voicemail.

_The following message is a recording that best be deleted after listening. _The automated voice said, the words bouncing off the walls creating an echo. _Please push one to hear the message. _Clary followed the instructions, impatiently pushing the specific number.

"Clarissa Fairchild, this is a message from the Clave. We have a mission for you, there has been rumors going around about a un-"The strong voice was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door slamming open. Clary hastily shoved her phone in her pocket, and hopped off the counter ready to face whatever just entered the bathroom.

"Have no fear ladies, for the ever so wonderful Eric has just entered the restroom!" A loud voice reverberated off the stall doors. As a man, who could only be assumed was Eric, came into view.

"What the hell! Can't you read you imbecile the men's room is next door, you pervert!" Clary was beyond mad; she was only about two centimeters away from pulling out her seraph blade and attacking the idiot.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. There's not even anybody else in here to share with." Eric made a move towards Clary. But before she could do anything he fell to the ground, teeth stuck to the back of his head.

" I'm sorry honey, didn't mean to scare ya now. Are ya hurt?" An elderly woman standing by the door asked who just so happened to be missing her teeth. Clary could only shake her head, still shocked by what happened. _I didn't know dentures were that strong? I should get myself a pair. _Clary thought still in awe.

"Well it was nice chatting dearie, but grandma's really has to go to the bathroom." The elderly lady said pushing past Clary and entering the closest stall without looking back._ This is one strange grocery store. I really need to find a new place to shop_. Clary thought shaking her head and exiting the bathroom to go find Simon, so they could make the journey back home.

A/N: WOOOHOOO! WE'VE DONE IT!

CREATURE: I finally did it….. I finally got wonderland to abandon the cookie mission and help me write a story!

WONDERLAND: HEY…. IM NOT THAT BAD... *Shoves cookie in creature's mouth*….. Here have a cookie and shut up.

CREATURE: UMPH…*spits out cookie*…..*glares at wonderland*...THAT WASN'T VERY NICE YOU KNOW

WONDERLAND: *shrugs shoulders* yeah… I know… that doesn't mean I take it back though.

CREATURE:*grabs wonderland and shakes her*WHY YOU LITTLE…..

WELL THEN UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN EARTHLINGS! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…. OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO PUT THE WORLD UNDER SEIGE!... OKAY THAT'S A LIE BUT WONDERLAND SUGESTED WE USE FORCE….


	2. Chapter 2

SO WE WERE JUST INFORMED THAT WE FORGET TO USE OUR ELOQUENCY WITH THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE TO ADD A DISCLAIMER …. SO HERE'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…..

CEATURE: Drumroll please!

WONDERLAND: Sure thing *does drumroll*

THE DISCLAIMER- WE, MEANING US, OWN NOTHING WRITTEN BY THE AUTHOR OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY, MEANING CASSANDRA CLARE, THOUGH WE DO OWN A TREE AND THIN PIECE OF WOOD, MEANING PAPER AND PENCIL, THE LIKES OF WHICH WE USED TO ROUGHT DRAFT THE LETTERS BENEATH THIS DISCLAIMER, MEANING THE FANFICTION STORY WE HAVE WRITTEN.

ENJOY!

0^0

"Isabelle put the knife down" Jace pleaded, backing up slowly his hands held high in surrender.

A sadistic grin marred Isabelle's face. "Oh, I'm not so sure that's what I want to do Jace." She said in one of those creepy tones you only hear in cheesy horror films. She then ran across the room and quicker than the boy could blink his eyes she had sunk the blade into his stomach.

"Cut…and that's a wrap people!" Alec yelled into the spacious training room, which was currently only occupied by the three of them.

"You know what I don't get Alec?" Isabelle said with a smirk on her face and the knife back in her hand. Alec only shook his head and watched with wide eyes as Isabelle approached him from across the room. "Why you made us sign up for this stupid drama class in the first place!" She yelled, still slowly approaching Alec. Forcing him to put his back up against the white wall of the training room.

"Um…. Well….. You see….. When I first signed us up for this class, I figured it would be Jace who rejected the idea. So I already had a speech planned. I never thought you would reject the idea, so….."Alec trailed off suggestively, leaving Isabelle to fill in the blanks.

She finally gasped, understanding dawning on her face. Only to quickly be replaced by a look of indifference. Isabelle waved her hand around and started to speak. "And what is this speech," she grinned upon seeing Alec's look of panic. "Perhaps you could just use said speech on me, obviously you worked hard." Her grin transformed into a sickeningly sweet smile. "I mean I don't want all your hard work to go to waste." She said, her tone matching her smile.

Alec stuttered, and looked to Jace for help. To which Jace just smirked in return shaking his head, choosing to let Alec suffer a little further. "Well I…. I um….. I was just going to um…. Just tell him that…. That he's a really good actor?" Alec cringed when the last part came out as a question.

Isabelle's smile just widened. "Oh?" She asked as her eyebrows rose, and then she turned to Jace. "Is that true Jace?" She questioned in that overly sweet not-so-innocent voice of hers.

Jace just shrugged his shoulders. "It's the first I've heard of it." He said nonchalantly Alec just blanched, causing Jace to chuckle. "You want to know what I think Izzy?" he asked a grin suddenly lighting up his features, and a mischievous look in his eyes that could give Satan a run for his money. "I think our little Alec has a crush on someone in the drama club!" Jace said in a sing song voice. Alec only groaned and shook his head, silently asking Jace not to say anything else. Jace nodded his head, satisfied, both him and Alec knew the damage had already been done.

_That'll teach him, it's bad enough I have to attend this stupid mundane high school and now I have a drama class all because he's harboring some crush on a girl. _Jace silently fumed, smirking when he noticed what was going on around him. Isabelle was currently poking a very terrified looking Alec in the chest. Jace's smirk only grew and his bright eyes danced with laughter as he watched Alec finally turn around and leave the room, only to have an angry Isabelle trail after him yelling at the top of her lungs.

_And then there was one._ Jace thought ruefully. "Hmm… I wonder what Max is doing?" The words left his mouth only to be met with any empty training room, for Jace was already on his way out the door prepared to start his search for the boy.

0^0

"Jace I don't understand why we had to come here, of all places." Max whined for what seemed like the hundredth time, his face twisted into a look of disgust as he took in his surroundings.

"Because Max," Jace started in an exasperated tone. "I thought we agreed that this wonderful place right here in front of us is one of the most visited paces in the world!" He explained as though it should be obvious.

Max just shook his head. "No Jace, you came to that decision all by yourself. Somehow on the ride over here your warped mind came to the conclusion that this place is the best place ever." Max just sighed, but he wasn't done talking. He swept his dark hair out of his eyes then continued talking. "I had no part in this; I don't even know how you got the idea that a park is the best attraction this sorry excuse of a city has to offer, honestly." Max just shook his head again and went to sit on a bench.

Jace's mouth dropped open in disbelief, watching the boy's back. _Well then, I'll just have to show him what he's missing out on._ He thought determinedly.

When Max was comfortably seated, his ankles crossed out in front of him; he turned to Jace and raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you going to go play or something?" Max asked a still disbelieving Jace, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Jace shook his head, clearing his momentarily clouded brain, and then he regained his composure. "Oh… Umm… Yeah," Jace cleared his throat, then looks around for something to do, quickly spotting the sandbox. "I'm just gonna go….. build a sand castle." Jace says awkwardly pointing towards the sand filled container. Max just nods his head in acknowledgement, waiting for Jace to leave. Turning around, attempting a graceful spin, Jace fell face forward into a puddle of mud that he failed to notice earlier. "Oomph…." Jace grunted as all the air left his lungs in a _whoosh._

The next sound heard was Max's hearty laughter, followed by the ringing of a phone, Jace's phone to be exact. Jace reached around to his back pocket to get his phone while still lying in the mud.

Putting the phone to his ear he let out a grumbled "hello".

"Jace Wayland, this is a message from the Clave. We have a mission for you, there has been rumors going around about an unregistered do-", the voice was cut off when Jacedropped his phone into the mud.

"Oomph," Jace was left breathless when a little kid jumped on top of him. "Get… off…me, you… little… brat." He said, breathlessly. In the background Max could be heard laughing loudly.

Jace stood up, pushing the little brown haired boy off. Walking past max, Jace grumbled, "Let's go Max, I want to get washed up so I can go to the grocery store."

Max still laughing followed without complaint.

0^0

Jace walked into the kitchen of the institute, setting the grocery bags on the counter.

"Hey Jace, how was your shopping trip, better than your day at the park?" Alec snickered, as Jace walked by his place at the table.

"Shut up," Jace mumbled with a glare. Alec laughed.

_Though come to think of it that girl at the store was pretty strange, but no point telling Alec that. _Jace silently mused.

Suddenly Jace smirked, "How was your afternoon with Isabelle?" He inquired, still smirking. Alec stopped laughing.

"Shut up," Now it was Alec's turn to to mumble, and Jace's turn to laugh.

0^0

WHELP, EARTHLINGS THERE YOU HAVE IT, LITTLE LATER THAN PLANED, BUT…..*shrugs*…

WONDERLAND: You know it's your fault, right?

CREATURE: *narrows eyes and purses lips*….Hmmmm… And how is it my fault exactly?

WONDERLAND:*waves hand around* Oh you know… just 'cause

CREATURE: *calm* Oh…..

WONDERLAND: *suspicious* That's it, Oh?

CREATURE: *outraged* NOOO! OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IT… BUT THIS IS A T RATED STORY….. AND THE WAYS I WANT TO TORURE YOU AREN'T SO T RATED!

WONDERLAND:HAHAHA….. YOU'VE GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST…*runs out of room*

CREATURE:*chases wonderland* WHY YOU LITTLE….. JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET YOU!

'TILL NEXT TIME OUR DEAR READERS….


End file.
